


My Heart Will Go On

by ReaderandWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderandWriter/pseuds/ReaderandWriter
Summary: In 1912 wealthy but miserable aristocrat Adrien Agreste boarded the Titanic and will travel to New York where his father plans to have him placed into a marriage of convience however two things stand in the way of that plan. A cold ice berg which puts thousands of passengers on the point of life and death and a poor but beautiful seamstress called Marinette Dupain-Cheng who Adrien falls for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea off of Tumblr. Please comment but be nice.

1912 

Twenty year old Adrien Agreste stepped out of the automobile, dressed in a fine suit which consisted of a coat and trousers then gazed an awe at the large ship he would soon be boarding. The R.M.S Titanic, one of the largest and most luxurious ships in the world was going to be taking him from France to New York to begin a new life. 

Adrien was a very handsome and charming young man. The son of the French aristocrat Gabriel Agreste who came from old money that is until Gabriel's brother in law, Adrien's uncle Andre Bourgeois died and left his family in debt. Now to restore his family to their wealthy status his father had arranged for him to marry Lila Rossi, a young woman from Italy who was due to inherit a large fortune. He wouldn't meet her until today and he was sure that he was going to throw up.

"Stand up straight Adrien and stop pouting it is most unbecoming of a man of your class." His father Gabriel said sternly.

"Forgive me Father." Adrien apologized in a respectful tone. 

"Why so glum Adrien?" His cousin Chloe asked. "You're boarding the Titanic, one of the most extravagant ships in the world and you're acting like it's a death sentence." 

"I guess it's these large crowds. They make me nervous." 

Adrien had mixed feelings about the whole trip. On one hand he wasn't too thrilled about the arranged marriage he would receive upon arriving in New York but on the other hand he was excited about traveling to a new place to see new sights and new people. 

"Hey be careful with that luggage you oaf!" Chloe snapped.

"My apologies Miss." 

The person she had snapped at was the Agreste family's maid and most faithful servant Nathalie Sancoeur. After the tragic death of Adrien's beloved mother, the radiant and extremely beautiful Emilie Agreste Adrien's father began neglecting him resulting in the boy seeking comfort and maternal care from Nathalie. However his father and Chloe always treated her so badly. For example at that moment Chloe had loaded Nathalie up with too much of her luggage causing the poor woman to trip and drop everything. 

"Here let me help you." Adrien offered.

"Thank you sir but that's not necessary." She said.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's necessary. You cannot possibly carry all those by yourself."

"Adrien she is perfectly capable of carrying them on her own. Don't reduce yourself to such foolish acts." His father scolded.

"I'm just being a gentleman. No real gentlemen would let a lady carry so much without helping her."

"Nathalie is no lady she is just a maid so pay her no mind."

"But Father-"

"Adrien don't." Nathalie urged gently. "I appreciate your kindness but your father is right. Pay me no mind." 

The young man sighed. How he hated the way his family treated his servants and those who were not of great wealth. His father, his Uncle Andre, his Aunt Audrey, his cousin, his entire family, all of them showed disgraceful behavior toward servants. His mother and himself were the only exception. He hoped that his fiance wasn't like that. 

Meanwhile boarding the third class part of the ship was seventeen year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Though she was  the daughter of a baker, born into a poor family, a poor but happy family filled with the glowing warmth of love. But not all good things last. At age ten her parents were stricken with a fatal illness and with no money to pay a proper doctor they both perished. She was then placed in the care of her uncaring aunt who barely fed her anything more than scraps and bones. Then at age thirteen when money became scarce her aunt sold her to a brothel. However being a very clever girl she managed to save her virginity by disguising herself as a kitchen boy while at the same time making her own money by sewing quilts and selling them in secret.. For four years she succeeded in hiding herself from the eyes of perverted men and was making a decent amount of money until a week ago the head of the brothel grew frustrated with her clumsily dropping dishes and noticed that she was blossoming into a beautiful young woman so Marinette was forced to be put on display along with the other prostitutes. She was then bought by thirty year old con artist Theo Barbot. 

Upon arriving at his house he tried to bed with her immediately when she refused he attempted to take her by force but she fought back and knocked him out with a lamp. She then fled from his house and using all the money she had saved from selling quilts to buy a third class ticket on the Titanic. It was her only chance, her only escape.

"Oh God I pray that New York will be better than here." She prayed as she kept her head and face covered with a shawl. She didn't know if Theo would be looking for her but she wouldn't risk that.

"Do you need help with your luggage ma'am?" A crew member offered.

"Yes thank you." She said.

He smiled, lifted up her luggage, and followed her as she boarded the ship. Marinette couldn't help but marvel at the ship's magnificence. She still couldn't believe that she was actually on the Titanic. It was a dream come true. Once aboard the crew member escorted her down to third class. 

"Here we are Miss." Crew member said as they entered her quarters.

It was a small bunker that contained a sink and two bunk beds. To the passengers of first class and middle class this probably wouldn't be comfortable in their eyes but to Marinette and other passengers of third class it was perfect. Marinette threw herself on to the mattress of the lower bunk bed and sighed. It had been so long she had felt the softness of a real bed. After her parent's death she had spent the past seven years sleeping on a haystack and the kitchen floor of the brothel. This gave her hope for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Marinette was unpacked she pulled out the newest quilt she had been working on and started looking for quiet a place to finish it. She had learned quilting from her mother, during the winter their house would be so very cold and they couldn't afford really good blankets and coats so she and her mother started sewing quilts to keep then warm at night. She had decided that she liked sewing so she began to study it more when she had free time. Soon she discovered that she had a talent for designing dresses giving her the idea to go to America and become a famous designer like the great Lucy, Lady Duff-Gordon. Oh how she loved her dresses and gowns.

During her search for a proper place to do her quilting she accidentally bumped into two men. One she recognized as a middle class merchant, a very myscular man and the other was a third class, red-haired man who was an artist.

"Oh excuse me." She said.

"Well, well what have we here?" The muscular man asked smiling. "Looks like a little mouse lost her way eh Nathaniel." 

"She's pretty cute for a mouse." The red-haired man said also smiling. "Good morning Miss, would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you." Marinette said politely. 

"Are you sure? It's our treat." 

"Thank you again but no. I should be going." 

"What's ya hurry?" The muscular one asked. "Are you going to meet somebody? A boyfriend maybe?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really?" The two men grinned at each other in a way that made her blush and feel very nervous and flustered. 

"Alright you two lay off!" She heard a voice say. Marinette turned to see a woman, eighteen-twenty years old, auburn hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. She recognized her as one of her bunk mates from the third glass. She was an immigrant from Arabia who worked as a washer woman. 

"Aww what's the matter Alya? We were just having a little fun that's all." The muscular one said.

"Well can't you see you're making the girl nervous? Nathaniel you know better and Kim don't you ever take a break? Go on and get back to chewing tobacco and spitting off the deck."

The two men groaned then walked away. The woman then gave Marinette a smile that she hoped would calm her nerves.

"Don't pay them any mind dearie, they don't mean any real harm they're just men." She said. 

"You seem to know them pretty well."

"Oh I know them pretty well alright. Ever since I was six. They're good guys but when they see a pretty girl they can be so irratating." Alya looked over at Marinette's quilt. "That's lovely."

"I beg your pardon." Marinette said confused.

"The quilt I mean." She said.

"Oh thank you." 

"Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I wish I could do that." 

"Well it really isn't anything special."

"Oh I beg to differ. I tell ya if I could make a quilt like this you wouldn't see me washing men's under wear." 

The two women laughed at her comment.

"I'm Alya by the way. Alya Ceasire." She introduced.

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm very pleased to meet you." 

"Likewise, hey you wanna go watch the sun rise? I hear the view is  incredible on this ship." 

"Sure." 

Marinette followed Alya up to the front of the deck. Back at the first class level Adrien was finally being introduced to his fiance Lila Rossi. A fairly attractive young woman wearing an expensive coat made of fox fur which seemed to bring out the sharpness in her eyes.

"So you're the famous Adrien Agreste." She said. "Well I must say it is an honor to meet you." 

"Thank you Miss Rossi and may I say it is an honor to meet you as well." Adrien said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh please call me Lila after all we are going to be husband and wife are we not?"

"Of course." 

The two of them then went to join Gabriel and Chloe for tea in the drawing room. 

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" Lila asked.

"Well I like to play piano. You see when I was a kid I dreamed of becoming a pianist and-"

"A pianist? Ah-ha! How foolish." She chuckled. "Musicians are just lucky fools who can't work hard for themselves."

"My thoughts exactly." Gabriel agreed.

"That's not true." Adrien objected. "There are many musicians who work very hard-" 

"Adrien don't argue you know it's true now enough of this ridiculous talk." 

Adrien held his tongue.

"So Lila do you want to know what I do in my free time?" Chloe asked. "I spend my days shopping for the most exquisite and magnificent gowns and jewels and-"

During the long and rather boring conversation between his family and fiance Adrien managed to slip away outside on to the deck to get some air. 

"So you managed to escape did you?" Adrien turned to see a twenty-two year old man with dark skin and glasses, Adrien recognized him as one of the middle class passengers. From what he knew he had previously worked with helping design the  automobile and was traveling to New York in hopes of getting a higher position. 

"I'm sorry were you addressing me?" Adrien asked.

"Indeed I was." 

"Oh sorry."

"No need to apologize." He held out his hand to him. "Nino Lahiffe."

Adrien took his hand and shook it. 

"Nice to meet you. My name is-"

"I know you. Adrien Agreste famous son of aristocrat Gabriel Agreste." 

"Huh I guess word really gets around." 

"So what brings out here?"

"To be honest I just needed to take a breather."

"I hear ya man. Nothing like sunlight and salty sea air to help you clear your head." 

Adrien nodded in agreement. His eyes then went to the head of ship where he could see the sun rising. He could see it better as he walked closer toward it and felt the wind blowing in his face. He looked down and smiled as he watched dolphins swimming beneath the surface and the waves crashing. It was all so exciting and amazing that for a brief moment he let his proper gentleman demeanor and climbed on top of the railing where he shouted in a voice of utter joy.

"I'm the king of the world!" 

It felt great to do that. He couldn't remember the last time he shouted but it felt good to do it. But if his father saw him like this he would be very cross so he quickly got back down. He was just about to leave and return to having tea when his eyes saw something else.

Standing on the lower deck for third class passengers, gazing over the railing at the morning sun was Marinette. Dressed in an old red frock, black stockings, and boots with a red shawl barely covering her head. Rather humble clothing but it wasn't her clothes that caught his eye. It was her midnight dark hair flowing in the breeze, her adorable cheeks that were developing a rosy color, and her innocent blue eyes that seemed to have a special light in them. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. 

Nino noticed Adrien's gaze and followed it. When he saw that the source of his distracted gaze was a beautiful third class passenger he let out a pitiful chuckle. 

"Oh forget it boyo, heaven will rain down on earth before your father lets you get next to the likes of her." 

But Adrien's gaze did not waver. He was unable to take his eyes off the young woman. Nino chuckled again at him. He had just met the young man and yet he already had a feeling that he was going to like him.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening Adrien joined his family and his fiance for dinner in the first class dinning hall. It was a very elegant and refined looking room with tables set with sliver and the finest China money could by. Gabriel along with the other wealthy men were smoking cigars and talking about business while Chloe was going on and on about her countless suitors.

"As the daughter of the late Andre Bourgeois and being the stunning woman I am it's only natural that I be courted by hundreds of suitors." She bragged. "I can hardly wait for my wedding day, I have everything picked out. The dress, the flowers, the music, everything."

"Everything except a husband." Adrien teased. "I can't believe three men have proposed to you and you haven't decided on which one you want to marry."

"Well obviously it's the one who has the most money after all women can't marry for love alone these days isn't that right Lila?" 

"That is correct. My mother always said that love is for saps." Lila said.

All through that dinner Adrien just sat quietly listening to Lila weave tales of her travels and of the great fortune sge would soon inherit and how she would save the Agreste family from poverty and how she and Adrien would be so happy together. It made him feel overwhelmed.

"Excuse me everyone but I think I need some air again." 

Adrien got up and left but this time Chloe followed him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

"I told you I'm going to get some air."

"That's the fifth time today you've excused yourself for air. What's going on?" 

"Alright Chloe the truth is I need some time to think."

"To think? To think about what?"

"This whole marriage thing."

"Why? Don't you like Lila?" 

"She seems nice but we just met today and this talk about marrying her is so overwhelming and I don't know why but something doesn't seem right about her." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that maybe this is too soon and that maybe Lila isn't for me?"

"You're considering rejecting her?! Are you insane?! Adrien we need that money!"

"There are other ways."

"No there isn't! Adrien after my father lost his and uncle's fortune at sea and later died of that heart attack we were left with nothing but dept! No amount of hard work can ever win that back! Marriage is our only chance!"

"Why don't you marry one of those rich suitors you have?"

"They'll only marry me if I have a proper dowry which cannot be provided without your marriage to Lila. If you back out of this you'll ruin my life and Uncle's! Or does that mean nothing to you! Think about that!"

She then stomped away with her heels clicking across the ship floor. Adrien did think about what she said. After the loss of both the Bourgeois and Agreste fortunes Adrien's family was now in danger of falling into poverty. This marriage was the only thing that could prevent that. But what if he didn't love Lila? What if he never loved her? What if he was miserable for the rest of his life after he married her? But he couldn't just refuse. If he did his father and Chloe would never forgive him. 

He continued thinking while walking further outside on to the deck. Not stopping until he reached the head of the ship where he had been this morning. The sound of footsteps caught Marinette's attention from the lower deck, causing her to look up from her work and see the young man standing at the head of the ship. Seeing his clothes she understood that he was first class but what was he doing out here? Shouldn't he be inside having dinner? 

Her curiosity became confusion when she saw him climb over the railing of the ship and hold himself from behind. Her confusion then changed to horror when she saw him lean out and realized what he was about to do. She dropped her work and quickly went upstairs to the deck hoping to reach him in time.

Poor Adrien didn't know what to do. Spend the rest of his life as an emotionless puppet to his family or be the cause of his family's destruction or the third option death. Death always made him think of his mother. A very kind and loving woman who had left the world too soon. She had died from a fatal illness when thirteen causing his father to become bitter and cold and him to become lonely and sad. Maybe he should die. That way he would at least be with his mother again. 

"Don't do it." He heard a gentle voice say. "Whatever pain has caused you to consider this is not worth it." 

Adrien turned in the direction of the voice and saw that it belonged to the woman he had gazed at earlier today. When Marinette saw his face she was taken aback. She had never seen a man so handsome in all her life. His sun blonde hair, cute little nose, and shimmering green eyes were enough to send her heart flying over the sea. For a brief moment she blushed and felt very flustered especially when their eyes met.  However as she started into those green eyes she couldn't help but notice a deep sadness in them.

"Go away!" He told her. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir." She said gently.

"Yes you can! Leave! This doesn't concern you!" 

"Sir if you're intending to jump then I must tell you that I'm going to jump in after you." 

"Why?" 

"To save you of course." 

"I don't want to be saved! Just leave me alone! Leave me to drown!" 

"Come on now you're upset and you're not thinking straight. Trust me you don't want to do this." 

"How do you know?" 

"Because if you did you would've let go by now." She slowly walked toward where he was and held her hand. "Come on back and we can talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?" 

"I don't know. Just talk." She outstretched her hand further to him. He hesitated for a moment, a part of him still urging him to just jump into the sea and end it all but her eyes, those blue eyes were pleading for him not to throw his life away. He gave in to her eye's pleads and put his hand in hers.

He started to climb back over when suddenly his foot slipped causing him to fall over and take Marinette with him luckily however she managed to grab on to the railing with one hand while using her other to keep Adrien from falling into the sea.

"Hold on." She told him. "Hold on." 

"I'm too heavy!" He called.

"Don't worry I got you!"

"Please let go. I don't mind dying but I don't want to cause your death."

"No! I won't let you go!"

She held on with all her might but Adrien being a man and her being a woman made him feel very heavy. She could feel her grip on the railing starting to loosen. Once it gave in they would both be sleeping with the fishes. However at the very moment Nathalie was looking for Adrien saw them dangling and just before Marinette's grip could give in Nathalie grabbed her hand along with her waist and together the two women pulled Adrien up.

"Oh Adrien thank goodness you didn't fall in." The maid said. "Are you hurt?" 

"No Nathalie." He assured her.

She put her hand to his face.

"You feel clamy. I'm going get some help wait here." 

She got up and rushed back to the dinning hall leaving the two alone. Before speaking they took a few breaths to get over the shock of what just happed. 

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. "Thanks for saving me." 

"You're welcome. I'm Marinette by the way, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Adrien, Adrien Agreste." 

He stood up then offered his hand to help her up. She put her hand in his and he started to pull her up until she clumsily tripped over her frock causing her to fall back down and accidentally pull Adrien on top of her. Both them were going back in forth between sickly pale and blush as a fever. 

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry." She said getting flustered again.

"No it's my fault." He said. "Let me just get back up and- ow!"

"What?" 

"I think my hair is caught in your earring." 

"Here maybe if you move a little to the left we can..."

"Okay I'll try." 

When Nathalie returned with the crew member, Gabriel, Chloe, and Lila they found the two in an interesting postion. In other words, Adrien lying on top of Marinette with his face in her neck.

"Adrien!" Gabriel Shouted in horror.

"Um...This isn't what it looks like." He said still trying to free his hair from her earring. Boy were they in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

"Adrien Agreste! How could you do this!?" Gabrirl scolded. "This is most disgraceful! Improper! And unacceptable!"

"Father believe me it's not what you think." Adrien said trying to explain. 

"Oh Adrien I always thought you were better than this!" Chloe wailed. "But you're a pig like every other man." 

"No I-" 

"So this is what you do when you excuse yourself for some 'air'!" Lila screamed. "You sneak off to fornicate with some lower class tramp!" 

"Excuse me but you're making a mistake." Marinette said.

"Don't speak to me you wretch!" Lila snapoed. "How dare you seduce my fiance!"

"Could you all please just let us explain." 

"You piece of nothing! I won't let you run my son dry of everything he owns!" Gabriel snarled at her. 

"That's enough!" Adrien shouted. "We didn't do anything wrong! In fact she saves my life!" 

"What?" Chloe said surprised.

"I was leaning out over the rails and I slipped and fell off but she managed to keep me from falling in until Nathalie came." 

"Yes and when I pulled him back up we slipped and fell and his hair got caught in my earring." Marinette added.

"Nathalie is that true?" Gabriel asked his maid.

"I saw the whole thing sir. Adrien would've have been lost to us if she hadn't of held on to him for as long as she could." Nathalie said truthfully. 

"Hmm..." Gabriel turned toward Marinette. "And what is your relationship to my son?"

"None sir. I have never met him before tonight." 

"I see then I owe you my deepest apologies and my gratitude." 

"Thank you sir and apology accepted." 

"Very well then let us retire to our quarters." 

"Uh sir. Permission to speak?" Nathalie asked.

"Granted, what is it Nathalie?"

"Well since this young lady saved Adrien perhaps she should be rewarded." 

"Oh...Oh yes of course. Gorilla." He said to another one of the Agreste servants. That one was the Agreste bodyguard, a very large and strong man they called the gorilla. "Give the young lady twenty dollars." 

"Actually Father I think my life is worth more than twenty dollars." Adrien objected. "This woman not only saved my life but she endangered her own in the process." 

"No really twenty dollars is more than enough." Marinette said.

"Nonsense my lady. Anyone who risks their own life to save another's deserves a reward more grand than a mere twenty dollars." 

"You are right my son." Gabriel said. "Perhaps an invitation to join us for dinner tomorrow night would be more fitting." 

"Mr. Agreste that's very kind of you but I think I would prefer the money." Marinette said.

"Are you displeased with my offer?"

"No not at all. In fact I am honored but I would only embarrass myself at such a grand place." 

"Perhaps you are right still the offer stands in case you change your mind." 

Actually Gabriel was relieved that she wasn't interested in coming. The idea of inviting a third class passenger to dinner as his personal guest seemed disgraceful and embarrassing to him. He only offered it to please his son. Gabriel did love Adrien but he found the young man's compassion for the lower class humiliating. A trait he inherited from Gabriel's late wife. 

"Gorilla give the young woman the money." 

The large, ape like bodyguard handed Marinette the twenty dollars. The group then bid each other good night and retired to their bedrooms. Alone in his bedroom Adrien sat at his desk gazing at a photograph of his mother. 

"I wish you could see this Mother." He said. "You'd be amazed by all it's beauty." 

He was just about to get ready for bed when he heard the door to his room open and his father entered carrying something behind his back.

"Are you well my son?" He asked.

"Yes Father, I thank you for your concern."

"No thanks needed. You're my son it's only natural I have concern for you." 

He walked toward the desk where Adrien sat. Adrien could tell by the look on his father's face that his father was indeed concerned but not for his feelings.

"I just spoke with Lila and while she does believe that you weren't doing anything improper with that woman she has doubts about you." 

"Well Father as Uncle Andre used to say what is marriage without trust?" 

"I'm serious Adrien we can't have your fiance doubting your faithfulness. Which is why I think you need to give her a little reminder of your feelings." 

From behind his back he pulled out a large, black, velvet, jewelry box and opened it to reveal something Adrien thought he'd never see again. It was a 56 carat, blue diamond cut in the shape of heart, edged by smaller diamonds, held on a chain of white gold and more smaller diamonds. It was the heart of the ocean. A magnificent and gorgeous necklace worn by Adrien's mother. 

According to family archives, Adrien's great, great, great, great, great, great, grandfather Felix Dae was the prince of France who had the necklace specially made for his sweetheart,  a maiden called Bridgette. When Felix went against tradition and decided to marry Bridgette his family disowned him with the only valuable thing they had being that necklace which had been passed down from generation to generation. 

It had been his mother's favorite jewelry because it was built on a love story and she would wear it all the time. After she died Gabriel couldn't bear to look at it because it reminded him too much of her so he had it locked away in a safe, never to be seen again until now.

"Father are you...Suggesting that I give this to Lila?" He asked surprised.

"I am. I believe the engagement gala would be a perfect area to present this to her." 

"But this was Mother's." 

"Yes and I truly believe such a sentimental and stunning jewel deserves to be worn by your future wife. Don't you?"

"Yes Father." Adrien sighed.

"Good then. Good night Adrien."

"Good night Father." 

When Gabriel left Adrien took the necklace out of the case and gazed at the blue diamond. It beautiful blue stone reminded him of Marinette's blue eyes. Next to his mother's, Adrien had never seen a pair of eyes so beautiful and so full of light. He hoped that she would attend the dinner tomorrow night. He didn't know why but he hoped.

Back in the third class bunker Marinette was telling Alya all about her saving Adrien.

"No way! You actually saved him?!"

"Well it wasn't me alone. That maid helped greatly. I wonder why they didn't reward her, after all if it weren't for her we both would've drowned." 

"Who knows? Wait they rewarded you? With what?"

"Twenty dollars."

"Wow that's a lot. Anything else?"

"Well they did invite me to have dinner but I turned it down." 

"No way! You got invited to a first class dinner and turned it down?! Girl what is wrong with you?!" 

"Don't get me wrong I'd love to go but look at me. I'd only embarrass myself and besides twenty dollars is much more useful than one night in a room." 

"I guess you're right about that but still first class dinner. Lord I would give anything for that. So tell me what was he like?" 

"Who?"

"Adrien."

"Oh well he was polite and he seemed very nice."

"Was he handsome? I hear he's a real catch."

"He was. Very handsome but so sad." 

"Sad? What do you mean?" 

"Nothing. It's late and I'm tired so let's get some sleep." 

"Alright. Good night Marinette." 

"Good night Alya." 

That night as Marinette laid awake in her bed she couldn't help but think about Adrien. Why was he so sad? What terrible thing could have possibly pushed him to consider suicide? She fell asleep beliving that she would never see him again but she was wrong. Very wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Marinette woke up early and went to join Alya for breakfast in the third class dinning hall. However she found it hard to eat. She just couldn't stop thinking about Adrien and his sad green eyes. Was he okay? Was he still sad? What if he was trying to commit suicide again? What if he did and this time no one would be there to save him?

"Excuse me but I have to go." She said standing up and leaving the table. 

"Marinette where are you going?" Alya asked concerned.

But Marinette didn't hear her over her worried thoughts. She was running up toward the first class level as quickly as possible while trying not to trip. She knew she wasn't supposed to be on that level but she had to make sure that Adrien was okay. She would just quietly look for him without being noticed and once she saw that he was okay she would leave and forget the whole thing. 

She quietly sneaked up the stairway to the first class level and began searching the deck for Adrien. She saw plenty of young men, women, and children walk across the deck dressed in fine, expensive clothes. Clothes that she knew that she would never be able to afford. However in the crowds of rich, high class people she did not see Adrien's face. Where was he? Had he already killed himself? 

Now more worried than ever she quickly turned to check the other side of the deck for him only to accidentally bump right into Adrien. Her face collided with his chest causing her to once again blush and her blush continued to deepen when she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Oh...Hello again." She said flustered.

"Hello." He said smiling.

"Sorry for bumping into you."

"That's alright. Are you okay? Nothing's broken?" 

"No. No I'm fine." 

"Good. Hey I don't mean to be rude but you're not allowed up here." 

"I know I just wanted to see if you were okay and I wanted to make sure that you...That you...Well..."

"That I didn't try to commit suicide again?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry I won't try that again. I was just really upset and I know what you're probably thinking, what do I know about misery? Mr. Gets everything handed to him handed on a sliver platter." 

"No that's not it. Just because you're rich doesn't mean you don't get sad or angry or hurt. You are human you know?" 

"Oh...Well if you don't mind me asking what were you thinking?" 

"I was thinking what horrible thing could have pushed to do that?"

"Well the life of first class isn't exactly all champagne and caviar. I've got a bust schedule from the time I wake up to the time I got to bed, I'm not allowed to have any friends except for my father's business associates who are about as exciting as ink."

Marinette giggled. 

"And to top it all off I'm getting married." 

"Shouldn't that be good news?" 

"It should be but she's not exactly who I pictured as my future wife. You met her last time, she called you a tramp which I apologize for."

"The nag with the bad attitude, that's who you're marrying?" She said surprised but then realized how insulting she had been. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking! I shouldn't have-" 

"No it's okay she was very rude last night and so was my father. Again I'm so sorry for how they treated you." 

"It's alright I'm used to it."

"Used to it? How so?"

"I'd...I'd rather not talk about it." 

"Alright."

"So tell me Mr. Agreste-"

"Please Adrien." 

"Adrien what do you like to do for fun?" 

"Oh well I love to play piano, I actually dreamed of making a living out of it. Stupid I know." 

"No that's wonderful. Are you any good?" 

"I've been told that I am." 

"If you have a talent for piano playing that's a great gift. And if you gave a great gift you should share it with the world." 

"Wow you sound very different from my father. He thinks music is a waste in general." 

"Music a waste? How can he think that? Music is like reading. It's something great that everyone should know." 

"Wish my father thought like that. So my lady what do you like to do for fun?" 

"I like to sew and quilt. Someday I hope to become a famous dress designer like Lucy Lady Duff-Gordon."

"Oh I've met her." 

"You have?" 

"Yeah and my cousin Chloe has like a million of her dresses." 

"I'd give anything just to have one of her dresses. But someone like me wasn't meant to wear dresses like that." 

"I bet you'd look breathtaking in every one of them." He said without thinking causing both of them to blush. "Listen I heard you wouldn't be attending the dinner tonight." 

"Yes I won't."

"Why?"

"Well for one thing I thought the twenty dollars were much more useful. They are so many people in the third class who need that money and if I have a chance to help them by giving them some."

"But don't you need the money?"

"Yes but I get by. There are so many people worse off than I am. Growing up I'd would often see so many people cold, tired, hungry, and sick. It broke my heart when I couldn't help them but when I could I took my chance without hesitation." 

Adrien was amazed by the young woman's kind and generous nature. She accepted the money not for herself but so that she could help someone else. What was even more amazing was how she always put other people before herself. He couldn't remember the last person he met who was that kind.

"You know...You can still attend the dinner and keep the money." He told her. 

"I know but if I went I would just look stupid and don't have anything to wear for it." 

"Nothing to wear? Well we can fix that." 

Before she could object he took her by the hand and led her into a room where Chloe was having tea.

"Eww! What's she doing here?" Chloe scoffed at the sight of Marinette. 

"Now Chloe be nice, remember this is the girl who saved my life." He scolded. "Listen she has decided to attend tonight's dinner but needs a dress." 

"So?"

"So I'm sure you could let her borrow one of yours." 

"No way!" 

"Fine she can come in her regular clothes but just so you know I'll be announcing her as my personal guest and yours so imagine what people would think." 

That's all it took for Chloe to change her mind. Though she didn't want a third class passenger as her guest she didn't want that guest to look like some rag doll. That would be twice as humiliating.  

"Fine I guess I could find something for her." She huffed.

"Wonderful." 

"Wait Adrien I don't know if I should." Marinette protested. "And besides I don't want her to give me one of her dresses if she doesn't want to." 

"Believe me it's no trouble." He assured her.

"Still I don't know. What if I look stupid?" 

"You won't. Please come, please." 

How could she say no to those adorable green eyes begging her not to? 

"Alright." 

"Thank you." 

"Now follow me." Chloe said.  "Nathalie come with us, I'll need your help with this."

"Yes ma'am." 

"Wait I need to tell my friend where I am." Marinette said. 

"Leave that to me." Adrien said. "What's her name?" 

"Alya Ceasire." 

"Okay, don't worry I'll make sure she gets the message." 

Marinette was really nervous and confused about this. But she didn't want to upset Adrien, so she followed Nathalie and Chloe out of the drawing room and upstairs into Chloe's bedroom. 

"Now where to start?" Chloe thought studying Marinette's face, hair, body, and clothes. "A bath certainly, a trim most definitely, and so much more." 

"I'd like to thank you for helping me get ready." Marinette said.

"I'm only doing this to avoid humiliating myself and Adrien at dinner. Honestly I don't know why he's so interested in the people lower than us. I guess he gets it from Aunt Emilie." 

"Who's she?" 

"His mother stupid!" 

"Hey there's no need to be rude." 

"I can be as rude as I want and remember who you're talking to you little-"

"Miss may I remind you that we are on a schedule." Nathalie said.

"Oh right, can't be late so we better start now." Chloe turned to Marinette. "How do you like your bath? Warm? Hot? Or boil a lobster?" 

"I honestly don't know. Usually my baths are cold." 

"Typical. I'll have Nathalie choose for you. Nathalie start her a bath and add in lavender and rose water so it'll mask that nasty third class odor!" 

"I don't really smell that bad do I?" Marinette asked.

"Are you kidding it's ghastly! And after the bath we must do something with that hair of yours because it's so matted and tangled! My God when was the last time you brushed it?" 

"My aunt sold my only brush when I was elven." 

"Good Lord do we have lots of work to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed. The scented warm water of the bath felt like she was bathing in heaven. After her bath she had to get dressed.  Marinette was amazed by how many dresses and shoes Chloe had in her wardrobe. They were all so beautiful and greatly designed. 

"Here you can wear this one. I never liked it." Chloe said handing Marinette a dress. To Chloe it was nothing but to Marinette it was amazing. 

"This a dress made by Lucy Lady Duff-Gordon." Marinette said examining it. "You're letting me wear this?" 

"Why not? I have a  million of those kind of dresses. Though I doubt you'll look that different no matter what you wear. Nathalie get her ready." 

Nathalie helped Marinette get into the dress. It was an evening dress of cream chiffon and satin with beads, silk flower appliques. Along the skirt and waist lovely beading, more constructed flowers, and a pretty blue bow. She gave Marinette a pair of danity shoes, long white gloves, and a choker necklace for her to wear. Her hair was then brushed into waves and styled up into a up do that was held by strings of beads and a ladybug pin. Powder, blush, rouge, were applied to her face while perfume was spritzed onto her body.

Looking in the mirror Marinette barely recognized herself. Was that really her? That beautiful young lady in the mirror who was looking back at her? It couldn't be her, could it?

"You look beautiful Miss Dupain-Cheng." Nathalie said. "No doubt Adrien will be pleased when he sees you." 

"You think so." 

"I know so."  

Marinette gave Nathalie a smile and hugged her.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you so much." 

"You're welcome but that is not needed." Nathalie said giving Marinette a gentle push back. "Now come along we mustn't keep Adrien waiting." 

...

"Thanks again for going to third class to get this message to Marinette's friend." Adrien told Nino. "I'd do it myself but I-"

"I know you're old man would be ticked off if he spotted you in the third class level. It's not a problem and besides I hear there having their own party tonight." 

"Who?" 

"The third class. And I tell you Adrien do they know how to party." 

"You've been to one?" 

"I've been to plenty and let me tell you it is way better than those boring first class shindigs....No offense."

"None taken they are pretty boring. So what do you do at a third class party?" 

"Dance, drink, eat, play poker, you're free to let go and do whatever you want for the whole night." 

"That sounds awesome."

"Well in case you wanna be rebellious and see what you've been missing the party starts at 8:00 and ends at midnight. Now what's this friend's name?" 

"I think Marinette said her name was Alya Ceasire." 

"Alya Ceasire got it. Have fun mate and I hope to see you at the party." 

Nino then departed from Adrien's room and went down to the third class level. That part of the boat was crowded with hundreds of different people from different countries. Immigrants mostly but there were some he recognized from France. 

"Hey I'm looking for an Alya Ceasire, anybody seen her?" Nino called. "I've got a message for her." 

"She's in the other room setting up for the party." One man said. 

"Thanks." 

He went into the other room and it was pretty big, not as big as the rooms in the first class but fairly big for third class. People were setting up tables and chairs and laying out food, drink, and cards. 

"Excuse me is Alya Ceasire here?" 

"Get your filthy hands off me!" He heard an angered voice shout and watched as a woman knocked a man to the ground with a punch.

"Oh come Alya I was only kidding." The man said clutching his hurt jaw.

"Yeah right, just keep your hands to yourself and off my ass Jali or next time you're going overboard!" 

"Um pardon me?" Nino said gently tapping her shoulder. 

"Yeah what is it?" She said turning around. 

"Are you Alya Ceasire?" 

"Yes I am what's it to you?" 

"Oh I...I have a message for you from Marinette." 

"Oh I was wondering where that girl went off too. What is it?" 

"She wanted to let you know that she changed her mind and that she would be attending the first class dinner tonight." 

"Oh well I hope she has a good time and who may I ask are you?" 

"Oh right! Where are my manners? Nino Lahiffe." 

"You don't look first class." 

"I'm not I'm middle class. I was born in Arabia but I grew up in France. You know I helped work on the designs for the automobile but I plan to work on more extravagant projects in New York. I might even become famous." 

"Is that supposed to impress me?" 

"That depends does it?" 

"Not really. Sorry to tell you this handsome but you're not the only man on board with big dreams."

"I didn't think I was." 

"And you're also not the first man on here who thought he could impress me with tall tales of his dreams. Jali, the man who thought he could squeeze my ass without being caught bragged on how he would become famous by establishing libraries and museums. So that bit doesn't work on me." 

"I see. So what's your story?" 

"Well like you I was born in Arabia but grew up in France. I came from a family that had little money and  many mouths to feed. To help out me and my older siblings had to skip school and go straight to work in the factories. Of course Mom and Pop objected but it was for the good of the family." 

"How did you end up here?" 

"I thought my parents would find it easier to take care of my brothers and sisters if they had one less mouth to feed so when I was fourteen I left. After many years of dealing with drunkards I had saved up all my money to ride this large hunk of metal." 

"Interesting. Wait you just left your family? Without even saying goodbye?" 

"If I had they would've tried to stop me."

"But you're gonna see them again right? Or contact them at least?"

"No I can't." 

"Why not? They must be worried sick about you."

"What do you care? It's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me."

She went to continue setting up but he followed her. Even though they had just met he found himself instantly infatuated with her. 

"Why are you following me?" She asked.

"You know I skipped school too."

"You don't say." She said sarcastically. 

"And I left home at early age too because my father didn't believe in my dreams. He thought automobile would never work and that I'd never go farther than a simple shop keeper." 

"Well that's fascinating but I really don't-" 

"So I came here to prove my worth and find a better life." He said.

"Newsflash half the people on this ship are here for the same reason. So goodbye."  

He sighed.

"Alright I'm just gonna say it. I am madly in love with you." 

"Oh God." She groaned. "Get away from me." 

She walked away but he continued following her. 

"My grandfather always said I'd meet the love of my life on a ship and here you are. This is proof of destiny." 

"I don't believe in destiny or in the tales of an old man." 

"Believe what you want but one cannot deny what is meant to be." 

"Okay is this just a ploy for you to get in my skirt? Points for being original but I've had enough now scram before I toss you overboard and you find yourself sleeping with the fishes." 

"Well it's obvious you don't like me that much." 

"No I don't." 

"Which means I can only do one thing." 

"Leave me alone?"

"Prove myself to you." 

"I don't believe this." 

"Believe it babe, you'll see I'm the man of your dreams." 

"More like the man of my irritation. Are you looking for a whipping?" 

"Not really but if it means winning your favor I'm all for it." 

"You can't be serious." 

"Don't believe me? Go ahead. Whip me, hit me with your best shot." 

"Could somebody get this guy away from me please." 

"I don't know Alya." Her third class friend Alix said chuckling. "I think he really likes you." 

"Well I don't like him. Nathaniel! Kim! A little help." 

But the two boys just shook their heads while also chuckling. 

"Oh you guys are just loving this aren't you." She growled. 

"A little."


	7. Chapter 7

At the Grand stairway of the Titanic Adrien waited patiently in his finest tuxedo his father, fiancé, cousin, and hopefully Marinette to arrive. He didn't know why he wanted her to come so badly, after all they had only met a couple of times and yet he felt the desire to see her grow the longer they were apart.

"Adrien?" He heard a familiar gentle voice say. He recognized it as Marinette's voice, he was relieved that she was here.

He turned to greet her with a polite "Good evening" only to become completely speechless at the sight of her. There she stood at the top of the stairway, bathed in the light of the chandelier, looking like a beautiful angel about to descend from heaven. With the most elegant of grace she walked down the stairway to him. He gently took her gloved hand into his and brought it to his lips where he placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful." He said without thinking. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Marinette blushed and began to shy away. It was then Adrien realized what he said and he too began to blush madly.

Chloe was the next one down the stairway wearing a dress that consisted of a black bodice, blue short frilly sleeves, and a blue skirt.

"Well it was hard but I manage to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse."  Chloe said.

Gabriel and Lila were the last down. Gabriel also wore a tuxedo while Lila wore a green dress with feathers and black gloves. The two were quite impressed by how Marinette looked.

"Well dare I say you look just like a lady." Gabriel said. "Now shall we?"

Adrien hooked his left arm with Lila's and his right arm with Marinette's. He then escorted the two young ladies to the dinning hall with Gabriel escorting Chloe behind them. The dinning hall looked like a palace to Marinette, it was a glowing and glittering display bathed in elegance and refinery. She could never have imagined a room so magnificent.

Upon entering all heads turned. The other first class guests had never seen Marinette before but juding by her beauty and elegant attire they were convinced that she was the heiress of a wealthy family, but they wondered of what family she came from.

The five of them were seated at a dining table set with the finest sliver, china, and glasses. The guests joining them were some of the wealthiest and most famous people ever known. Max Keante an extremely wealthy and intelligent man who was the professor of at least five univesrsites, the regal and refined Prince Ali and his sweet and pretty fiance Rose Lavillant, and of course the very founder of the ship himself Thomas Andrews Jr.

As they dined on exquisite meals they listened to Mr. Andrews tell of how the Titanic was built and of it's durability. Adrien and Marinette were fascinated by his story, Gabriel not so much.

"So Marinette is it?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes."

"Where are you from?"

"France same as you."

"What part?"

"Paris."

"I realize you don't have a husband. How do you expect to survive in life?"

"Father." Adrien warned.

"It's alright Adrien. Actually I plan to become a designer, I'm very good at sewing and I have been told that I have a gift for designing. Dress designer is what my goal in life is." She said.

"So you plan to never marry?" Chloe asked.

"No I do dream of love and marriage. It's something I've wanted for a long time but I'm not sure if I'm destined for it."

"Probably not. After all what do you have to offer a man?" Lila said. "The closest you'd get to winning a man's favor was to become a prostitute."

"Lila!" Adrien scolded.

But she, Gabriel, and Chloe just laughed as did some other first class guests but others including Mr. Andrews and Adrien just kept silent and gave them looks of disapproval. Marinette took Adrien's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to let him know that she was alright and that he shouldn't be angry.

"Oh I forgot my purse." Lila realized.

"I shall have Nathalie fetch it for you." Gabriel said.

"No that's okay I'll get my bodyguard to do it. Mr. Barbot!"

At Lila's call a man came to the table. A man who made Marinette hold her breath and turn white as a ghost when she saw him. It was him! Theo Barbot! The man who bought her back in Paris. Why was he here? She couldn't let him see her. If she did heaven knows what he would do to her.

"Your purse ma'am." He said handing a small purse to Lila.

"Thank you Mr. Barbot. Everyone this is Theo Barbot my bodyguard and butler. I hired him just a few weeks ago."

"Excuse me but I need to leave." Marinette said trying to hide her face. "Thank you all for the wonderful evening, I wish you a good night."

"Marinette wait." Adrien said but she was already gone. Concerned he decided to go after her.

"What do you think you're doing?" His father stopped him.

"Marinette looked like something was wrong with her. I'm just going to see if she's okay."

"That woman should not be your concern."

"But Father-"

"Sit down Adrien."

Adrien sighed but reluctantly did as his father ordered.

"Well now that we have that drama settled." Chloe said. "Lila did you know that my father once dined with the king of England?"

"Really was that before or after he gambled away his wealth?"

A silence fell over the table and Chloe looked mortified, speechless, which was a first for her.

"Wha...What are you talking about?" She said when she could finally bring herself to speak.

"You act like your father is this great, rich, hard worker but is it not true that the only reason he was rich in the first place was because he married Audrey Dae younger sister to heiress Emilie Dae? So in actuality all he had to do to get rich was get married."

"Well he-"

"And I heard your mother abandoned him and ran off with another man and that your father was depressed that he gambled away all his money, then died leaving your family in debt and you as collateral damage. Guess he wasn't so great after all."

"Shut up!" She snapped gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! My father was a good man!"

She then got up and ran out of the room in tears. Adrien quickly got up and went after her. He found her by the stairs crying. It had been years since he had seen her cry like that before. Last time he saw her cry like that it was at his uncle's funeral.

"Chloe are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine!" She snapped. "Just go away! And leave me alone!"

She then darted toward her bedroom upstairs without another word.

"Is she alright?" He heard a voice ask. It was Marinette. "I had dropped a shoe and went to get it when I saw...Is everything okay?"

"I don't know." Adrien sighed. "I really don't know."

Marinette brought her gloved hand toward his shoulder to comfort him but hesitated. She was about to pull back when his joined with hers.

"Hey listen." He said trying to smile. "Why don't we ditch this place and go to a real party?"

"Where?" She asked.

"You'll see."

"Wait are you sure you want to?"

"Believe me I want to."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Down below the ship, the third class passengers were having a party of their own. Exciting music and the sound of clapping, dancing, and laughter echoed all through third class. Some danced and sang others drank and gabbled. One of the musicians playing was Nino who happened to be gifted in playing the violin while Ivan played the drums. Alya and Marinette sat at one of the tables and watched as Adrien danced with a little girl named Manon. 

"So that's him?" Alya said.

"Yes." 

"He sure is handsome." 

"Yes he is." 

"Why don't you go up there and dance?" 

"Oh no! Alya I can't dance. I'd be way too embarrassed. Besides I like watching the others." 

It was true she did like watching the other passengers dance, especially Adrien. She noticed that in that moment he looked really happy. Like he was having the time of his life. When the song ended Nino switched places with another passenger to play violin while he went over to the two young ladies.

"Care to dance beautiful?" Nino asked Alya.

"In your dreams maybe." She replied.

"Oh Alya I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Marinette giggled.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Now don't be shy my dear." Nino teased taking her hand. "Tell her of our passionate love affair." 

"Get your hands off me!" She snapped jerking her hand away. "There is no affair you creep!" 

"Maybe not now but someday." 

Alya rolled her eyes.

"Still if you would be so kind as to honor me with the next dance I would be eternally grateful." 

Alya wanted to tell him to jump off the ship but she had to admit he was cute in his own way so she decided what the heck.

"Fine but just one dance." 

"Great!" 

Marinette clapped in rhythm along with the other viewing passengers as she watched Alya and Nino dance. That is until she felt a gentle hand grasp hers. Looking over she saw that it was Adrien.

"May I have this dance my lady?" He said kissing the back of her hand just as he had done earlier.

"Oh no! I can't!" She said blushing and feeling flustered again.

"Come on it'll be fun." 

"But I-" 

However she was cut off by Adrien gently pulling her on to the dancing floor. Their hands joined together and they began to engage in a playful waltz. At first she felt rather shy about dancing in front of so many people but his smile and gentle gaze assured her that there was nothing to be embarrassed about allowing her to ease up and let out an adorable laugh. As the music speed up Adrien and Marinette started to spin around and around, laughing like two children. They were having the time of their lives. However they were both unaware that Lila's manservant Theo had followed Adrien under her orders and was shocked to see a high class gentleman dancing in the third class residence. And his shock soon became envy when he recognized Adrien's dancing partner as the girl he had bought from a brothel just a recent time ago. 

"I think we need to stop, I'm getting dizzy." Marinette said. 

She then tripped over feet and started to fall forward only for Adrien to catch her and help her up.

"You alright." He asked her.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little dizzy." 

"Then maybe you should get some air huh?" 

They went outside on to the deck. The night sky was aglow with twinkling stars, a beautiful sight to behold. The night's beauty was further highlighted by a glistening shooting star.

"Look a shooting star, make a wish." Marinette said.

"What do I wish for?" Adrien asked.

"Anything. Anything you want." 

"I don't know what I want. What do you wish for?" 

"I can't tell you other wise it won't come true." 

Adrien thought for a moment and then made his wish. He wished for freedom. The freedom to leave this life that he had been born into. This life where he was forced to live how others said he would.

Marinette wished for love. She wished for someone to love her. Someone gentle and kind. Someone who would love and care for her with all his heart and soul. But she was sure that such a man did not exist.

"So I guess we should go back to our proper level now?" Marinette said.

"I guess so." Adrien said though he'd rather not.

"I enjoyed spending the evening with you." 

"Me too. In fact what we did down there was the most fun thing I had ever done in years." 

"I'm glad you're happy." 

"You know I wouldn't mind seeing you again tomorrow." 

"I don't know. I mean if I tried to go up to first class they wouldn't let me in." 

"Then I'll come down to third class."

Marinette was confused. Why was this wealthy and handsome gentleman so interested in her a dirty, homely poor girl? 

"If that's alright." He said.

"It's alright." She said.

"Good, see you then." 

"You too." 

Then they returned to their own respective levels. That night as Marinette sat on her bed, combing her hair Alya could not help but question her about her relationship with Adrien. 

"You know Marinette if I'm not mistaken he's rather taken with you." 

"Alya he's engaged." 

"So? It doesn't mean he likes his fiancé." 

"What are you talking about? He's marrying her so of course he likes her." 

"I've been around rich people long enough to know that they don't always get married for love, in fact most of the time it's for money."  

"Well even if that's the case I doubt someone like him would ever show any interest in me." 

"And why is that?" 

"Well look at me." 

"I am. Listen Marinette I've seen his fiance and you have lot more to offer than she does." 

"That's sweet Alya but him and I are just too different. It would never work out so it's best that we remain friends." 

Little did she know that Adrien couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful eyes, her cute laugh, her sweet smile, every detail about her plagued his thoughts all through the night and into the morning. 

"I was expecting you to join me in my room last night." Lila said interrupting his thoughts.

"Were you now?" Adrien said drinking his tea.

"Yes. I left a note in your room." 

"Forgive me I must've missed it I was exhausted last night." 

"From entertaining that whore from third class I'm sure." 

Adrien slammed his cup on to the table startling Lila and he gave her an intense glare however his face and body remained calm. 

"Don't call her that Lila." He said calmly. "Ever." 

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I strike a nerve? Forgive me I didn't know you cared so much for her. But surely you don't care more for her than me?" 

Adrien just continued drinking his tea.

"Because you know your father would be furious if you chose some dirty third class wench over me." 

"I know how my father would react. For example he would be revolted if he knew that the woman he had intended for me to marry had possibly...Shall we say had a few rendezvouses with other men before now." 

Lila gave a look that was a mixture of rage, embarrassment, and panic. 

"I can assure you that I am a virgin." 

"So you say but your servants tell different stories." 

"Obviously they lie." 

"Maybe." 

"Careful my darling. Remember you are to marry me because if you don't you're family is done for." She said with venom before exiting the room.

Meanwhile down in third class Marinette was in the middle of gathering old torn clothing and fabric that she could use to make new clothes when she felt a hand roughly grab her arm and fear pierced her heart when she saw who the hand belonged to.

"At last I've found you, you little slut." Theo grinned wickedly with hid sharp teeth. "I almost didn't recognize you in those fancy clothes you wore last night but a man never forgets a woman he bought." 

"Let go of me." She said calmly but sternly.

"I don't think so. I don't want you running away from me again. Just what did you think you were doing dancing with that kid last night? You know you're mine." 

"No I'm not." 

"Why must you resist me? I would deny you nothing if only you would submit." 

"Never." 

"I own you!" He snarled. "I bought you there for you are mine! My property! You are my beautiful virgin mari!" 

"Is there a problem here?" Theo felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him away from Marinette. It was Nino. 

"How dare you touch me you scum!" Theo snapped. "Don't you know who I am?" 

"I do and I think you should go back to first class before I get mad." He said wiping the blade of his pocket knife with a rag.

Sensing the possible threat Theo returned to first class leaving Marinette shaken. 

"You alright." He asked her.

"I'm fine."


End file.
